


The Best Holiday Ever

by Fitzsimmonsingaf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, The Holiday AU, literally every type of fluff, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmonsingaf/pseuds/Fitzsimmonsingaf
Summary: Jemma Simmons deserves a holiday and she is about to have the best holiday of her life.This is an fitzsimmons au of The Holiday (good film, 10/10, would recommend).This is literally just fluff. I hope you enjoy!!





	The Best Holiday Ever

“I’m breaking up with you!” Jemma sighed, pushing a bag of Milton’s things into his hands. Jemma and Milton had been dating for three years now and she had simply just had enough. “Why? Christ! Milton! Because you agree with every bloody thing I say! You never make any decisions!” She said, clear irritation in her voice. Jemma bit her lip and sighed. “It’s tiring, Milton.” She admitted. The breakup wasn’t really that messy because Milton, being Milton, seemed to agree. But it still hurt her because Milton was a good guy and didn’t really deserve it.

She decided to go to her Mum’s after the break-up. She liked talking to her mum, it helped her clear her head.  
“Maybe you should just go somewhere new. Clear you head.” He mother, Sarah, suggested. Jemma sipped her wine and raised her eyebrow slightly.  
“What? And miss Christmas?” Jemma asked, almost scoffing at her mother’s words.  
“There is such a thing as Skype.” She teased. And you deserve a holiday.” Sarah said softly, squeezing her daughters arm in a friendly way. Jemma bit her bottom and tilted her head to the side slightly. A holiday did sound nice and she most definitely deserved one. “Now is as better time than any, darling. Specially for you.” Her mother stated. She was right, as always. She was a University lecturer, meaning she had Christmas Holidays alongside her students. Of course, there was marking that needed to be done but she could take that.  
Jemma nodded, there was a bit of reluctance but it was most definitely certain. “Yes, okay.” Jemma said grabbing her mum’s laptop for the side of the sofa. She was going to book herself a holiday. “No where too extravagant, mind. I’m not made of money.” She laughed.

Her mum suggested Spain but Jemma shut it down. “I’d like it to be cold. Otherwise it won’t feel like Christmas.”  
“Scotland then?” He mother asked. “It’s bloody freezing up there.”  
Jemma smiled. Her mum made a point. Again. It is freezing in Scotland. She nodded, typing ‘Rental cottages in Scotland’ into the search engine. She scrolled through many websites before coming across a quaint cottage in Perthshire. “Oh my!” Jemma whispered, immediately messaging the owner. “It’s beautiful.” Her and the owner of the cottage, a woman called Daisy, discussed the arrangements and she managed to get the cottage for two weeks over Christmas, as Daisy was going to America to spend the holidays with her parents. Jemma was leaving tomorrow.

She quickly stood up and kissed her mother’s cheek, thanking her, before rushing out of her house. She drove to her apartment, grinning like the biggest idiot. This was the most spontaneous thing she’d ever done and she was excited.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Jemma arrived at the cottage and gasped. It was honestly the most beautiful, little cottage she had ever seen. She found the keys where Daisy had said she had left them and opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was the Golden Retriever that came bounding towards her in a friendly manner. “Hello.” Jemma said, bending down to scratch the dogs neck. “What’s your name then?” She asked looking for the collar and it’s tag. Sandy was engraved. “Well, Sandy, you are just simply gorgeous.” She grinned, before standing up, so she could explore the rest of the cottage. It was small, in a secluded area, like somewhere she had always dreamed of living in. It was perfect.

When she finally decided to unpack it was about ten o’clock. After she had finished unpacking her suitcase , toiletries and all the food and drink she had brought, she sat down on the sofa, to watch ‘Love Actually’ with a greasy, take-away pizza and a large glass of wine. And damn, it was good. She rarely did that - she was too cautious of her health, but, screw it, she was on Holiday. And what a good Holiday this would be.

Jemma woke up to the sound of a loud banging on the door. She furrowed her brows and sat up. “What on Earth?” She mumbled before stumbling downstairs, to answer the door. “Hello?” She called.  
“Dais, answer the bloody door.” A muffled voice slurred. Jemma bit her lip before deciding to do so. Once she opened the door, her breath hitched slightly. What a good holiday this would be, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by sam and tara ty!!


End file.
